


streetlight

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taeyeon wishes it were her hand eunsook had grabbed.





	streetlight

taeyeon watches eunsook grab junghee’s hand from the crowd, never looking back, & disappearing into the swarm. she hangs back & watches her friends disappear, eunsook’s raven locks shimmering in the fading sun & junghee’s recently bleached & colored pink tresses bobbing behind.

there’s no reason for there to be a sting, for the feeling of being slighted; junghee has always needed more of eunsook than taeyeon had. has always asked for more.

taeyeon glances behind her to search for minjung & gwiboon, scanning the crowd beside her & then to the front. minjung’s lanky arm is waving at her from the corner, from just beneath a streetlight. gwiboon stands to one side & eunsook to the other & junghee now stands with her arm around eunsook’s shoulder.

taeyeon stops in her tracks & decides what to do, little bumps to either shoulder as the crowd ignores her indecision on their way out. there’s every reason to wave back, to keep moving, to take the few steps through the crowd & join her friends where they stand.

there are a few for her not to. there are a few for her to turn around. there are a few to let the crowd determine her path & choose the uncertainty of the many rather than the comfort of the few.

eunsook’s smile, the way her hair shimmers, the laugh taeyeon can here from so far away because she knows that laugh. the way her friend’s eyes crinkle when she smiles are there when she closes her eyes at night & the sound of her laughter a balm to every wound.

& it would be enough. it would all be enough. except that eunsook didn’t take her hand. when the time came to save a friend from the crowd she had chosen junghee. & now taeyeon is left with uncertainty & it’s keeping her stagnant, unfocused, undirected.

a shoulder bumps her own, hard enough to turn her around, sharp enough to nearly cause her to fall. just as she catches her balance a hand catches hers & the laughter she knows so well warms her ears.

looking over her shoulder, the crinkled eyes that greet her when her own are closed smile at her from just behind. eunsook has both hands on her wrist & a smile on her face & she’s laughing as she says “magic hands, magic feet! we almost lost you!” & now she tugs taeyeon along, leading her through the crowd, to their friends, toward a junghee who’s too enthralled with gwiboon to notice that they’re back.

tayeon twists her wrist when eunsook doesn’t let go & they hold hands under a streetlight in the dusk while minjung tells them where they’ll go next.


End file.
